


The Hope for a Future

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Bi Positivity One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rebellion, Short One Shot, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, dads of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: In which the Blade does not exist yet, but Kolivan is on the brink of revolution.





	The Hope for a Future

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160498283707).

Thace’s hand rested on Ulaz’s cheek, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. It lasted a second until the baby sneezed. Bundled up in between them, the baby began to babble noises they couldn’t comprehend and Thace cleaned his nose with the mantle wrapped around him.

“You should go.” Thace pressed his own forehead against the child’s in Ulaz’s arms. His entire round face was the size of Thace’s nose, so small he was. “Keep him safe.”

“Always.”

Ulaz covered the baby with the mantle and rearranged him in his arms. The black hooded coat he wore was big enough that he was able to hide the baby inside. No one would notice it, unless he made any noises. Precaution, however, was necessary so Ulaz quickly hit a point on his neck making enough pressure that the baby passed out. He would cry when he wake up, Ulaz would not hear the end of it. But it was for his own safety.

“Go.”

Ulaz left through the sliding door and Thace turned around, typing commands on the computer. Everything was going according to schedule. Antok would lead the defectors and refugees in the cargo ship bound to the outer systems. Perhaps they’d miss some personnel in a week or two, perhaps they wouldn’t. The Galra weren’t particularly inclined to be bothered by missing underlings.

It had been Kolivan’s plan. The higher court was busy with prince Lotor’s return from the Circinus galaxy today, which means a distraction good enough to start slipping people out. If they didn’t start today, who knows when the next good chance could be?

The prisoners, either sentenced to death or too broken to be able to fight in the arena anymore, volunteered to work on their new base. Anything to get out, he supposed. Thace couldn’t particularly blame them. They were invisible people, aliens, the Galra wouldn’t care for.

They were to bring those the Galra wouldn’t notice. It was important to keep a low profile. They were small, if they weren’t cautious, they would risk being found out.

Antok and Ulaz would take care of the base while Thace and Kolivan stayed behind. They were too notorious to leave now, but soon. Soon he will be able to see them again.

With that thought in mind, Thace marched through the other door, on his way to the meeting with commander Kolivan and the witch Haggar.

* * *

_10 days later_

 Kolivan held his arms firmly behind his back, watching without so much as blinking while Sendak continued to let out his spite for the witch.

“She thinks she’s so untouchable because she’s lord Zarkon’s lapdog.”

Kolivan rolled his eyes when Sendak turned his back to him. Sendak was busy doing modifications to his own arm and Kolivan had to grip his own forearm and claw it down in order to resist the urge to run out. He couldn’t, he can’t. He had to be subtle about it.

“Commander Sendak, if you don’t need my expertise anymore, there’s still much I need to attend to.”

“Huh?” Sendak glanced at him but immediately returned to his own bionic arm, a new toy from the witch he so hated. He dismissed Kolivan with the wave of a hand. “Only thing of value to our empire she can gives us are these enhancements, nothing more.”

Commander Kolivan walked out with the calm and patience that earned him a high title in the army, but as soon as the door closed behind him, he ran. Somewhere in the cargo hold, Antok was waiting for him. He had to rush.

Past the corridors, past the main hangar, past the druid’s labs. No one seemed to mind him, though Kolivan also made sure to stop if anyone important was in his way. He didn’t care about the others.

As soon as he got to his destination, he looked around and behind himself. No one had followed him, he couldn’t hear or smell anyone in the vicinity.

Crossing the entire hangar to the last stationed ship on deck, a battle cruiser, Kolivan entered through an unlocked door in the back. Normally it would be locked, but Antok’s message had been clear about where to look.

Once he was inside, he locked the door behind himself with the touch of a button and stared at the ground. Around the room were three aliens, former prisoners, none too happy for being there, and Antok, who was holding the familiar round thing covered by a delicate mantle in his arms.

“What happened?”

One of the aliens, someone Kolivan recognized as an Olkari, spoke up from their place on the floor.

“We were intercepted. They inspected the ship at a checkpoint.”

“I don’t know how, but somehow they knew we were there.”

Kolivan looked up directly at Antok. “Did they see you? Any of you?”

“... No.” Came Antok’s reply after a long pause.

“We escaped before they found any of us. Chief Ulaz took the others on a escape pod to the base.”

“We—we weren’t so lucky, I’m afraid.”

“He was with me when it happened.” Antok pointed his chin in the baby’s direction. “Ulaz has already contacted me, they arrived safely, no one has found them.”

Kolivan nodded and touched the baby’s sleeping face with two fingers. Skin so soft and smooth he was scared to hurt him just with the soft side of his hands.

“I’ll arrange a different cargo ship for the rest of you, plus some new deserters. Antok, make sure you keep him safe. The rest of you, I need your cooperation. Help keep this place unseen by others.”

“Aye aye.” All of them answered in unison.

* * *

_2 months later_

“Get Kolivan.” Antok ordered, not pausing his work. “Now!”

Ulaz didn’t flinch as he ran past the door.

Someone caught him, someone saw Antok walking past the corridor with two refugees. Even though they were Galra prisoners, someone still noticed something was off about them. Antok thought he had it, he was almost sure of it. Maybe some of the druids caught him, it didn’t matter anymore.

As he and Thace pushed the small cargo ship towards the jammed hatch, he thought about the baby inside. A few months ago he wouldn’t have cared this much. But now he was responsible for the baby. A baby that became a symbol of their resistance, of their fight towards… everything they were running away from. A child Antok would die for, if it came to it.

The baby was supposed to have been in the base, safe and sound two months ago, but everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Dozens of failed attempts to take him off the base always wound up with someone returning with the tiny human in their arms. If they didn’t know before that someone was onto them, they were sure now. Somehow they managed to keep the baby safe in the empire’s headquarters this long, but they couldn’t risk it anymore. It was one thing that the empire knew of two high commanding officers defecting, if they found out the baby… Antok didn’t want to think about it.

They were in danger and had to leave, never to come back. Thace would stay behind, a spy, safe from druid eyes, someone who could feed them information. And Ulaz? He wanted to stay with Thace, ensure that he would succeed. But all of them knew that was not going to be possible.

They couldn’t keep all refugees in one single place, no doubt that would endanger all of them. Ulaz was to establish a different base with scientists and an army to help fight back against the Empire, occasionally coming back, both to check in on their partner and to help. A few low profile personnel was one thing, a higher commander like Ulaz was surely going to be noticed if he suddenly went missing for too long.

As soon as the ship was in position, Antok hopped inside. The baby moved in the back seat, throwing the mantle away. A cry came from behind him, but Antok couldn’t stop and nurse him now.

Kolivan and Ulaz came running at last and Antok turned on the ship, heating the engines.

“Thace!” Kolivan cried out before closing the door.

“I’ll be fine.” Thace ran towards Kolivan, pulling him close briefly so their foreheads touched. This was goodbye for now. “Take care of him.”

“Keith.” Antok said as the clicked the buttons on the dashboard, doors closing. “His name is Keith.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, it had already been decided, but Thace nodded, the tiniest of smiles forming on his face.

“Keep contact.” Ulaz informed and the door closed.

Thace stayed behind, the cargo doors closing behind them. All Kolivan could see before it finally closed was a myriad of Galra sentinels come running and their partner acting as though the three of them had somehow escaped.

Before the Galra could get onto the fighter ships, Antok activated their cloaking barrier, turning them effectively invisible in deep space as no one would be able to track their signals and heat emissions.

Kolivan got up from his seat and walked to the back, where the baby—Keith, was still waving his little limbs in the air and screaming his lungs out. The moment he picked up the tiny baby and comfortably wrapped him in the blanket again, he seemed to calm down, though continued to make softer bubbly sounds.

“To think this child will grow up amidst all this war.” Kolivan said.

Ulaz and Antok both shared a glance and turned back to look at Kolivan.

“That’s why we fight.” Ulaz said. “To ensure children like him have a better future.”

Kolivan hummed in agreement, bringing Keith close to his face and touching their foreheads together. Keith immediately went silent, both eyelids falling heavy as he started to calm down in his big palms.

“Indeed.” Kolivan agreed. “Indeed we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts I got on Tumblr. The prompt was: _I WAS BEING REALLY AWKWARD WITH MY FIRST ASK BUT THEN I REALIZED SOMETHING AMAZING; DADS OF MARMORA POLY SHIP WITH BABY KEITH DOMESTIC BLISS. (Thace x Ulaz x Kolivan x Antok)_
> 
> Concrits are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
